Question: Express this quotient in scientific notation: ${\frac{6.500\times 10^{-4}} {5.0\times 10^{-2}}}$
Explanation: Start by collecting like terms together. $= {\frac{6.500} {5.0}} \times{\frac{10^{-4}} {10^{-2}}}$ Then divide each term separately. When dividing exponents with the same base, subtract their powers. $= 1.30 \times 10^{-4\,-\,-2}$ $= 1.30 \times 10^{-2}$